freed20fandomcom-20200215-history
Deck of Illusions
=Deck of Illusions= This set of parchment cards is usually found in an ivory, leather, or wooden box. A full deck consists of thirty-four cards. When a card is drawn at random and thrown to the ground, a major image of a creature is formed. The figment lasts until dispelled. The illusory creature cannot move more than 30 feet away from where the card landed, but otherwise moves and acts as if it were real. At all times it obeys the desires of the character who drew the card. When the illusion is dispelled, the card becomes blank and cannot be used again. If the card is picked up, the illusion is automatically and instantly dispelled. The cards in a deck and the illusions they bring forth are summarized on the following table. (Use one of the first two columns to simulate the contents of a full deck using either ordinary playing cards or tarot cards.) |- |Ace of hearts ||IV. The Emperor ||Red dragon |- |King of hearts ||Knight of swords ||Male human fighter and four guards |- |Queen of hearts ||Queen of staves ||Female human wizard |- |Jack of hearts ||King of staves ||Male human druid |- |Ten of hearts ||VII. The Chariot ||Cloud giant |- |Nine of hearts ||Page of staves ||Ettin |- |Eight of hearts ||Ace of cups ||Bugbear |- |Two of hearts ||Five of staves ||Goblin |- |- |Ace of diamonds ||III. The Empress ||Glabrezu (demon) |- |King of diamonds ||Two of cups ||Male elf wizard and female apprentice |- |Queen of diamonds ||Queen of swords ||Half-elf ranger (female) |- |Jack of diamonds ||XIV. Temperance ||Harpy |- |Ten of diamonds ||Seven of staves ||Male half-orc barbarian |- |Nine of diamonds ||Four of pentacles ||Ogre mage |- |Eight of diamonds ||Ace of pentacles ||Gnoll |- |Two of diamonds ||Six of pentacles ||Kobold |- |- |Ace of spades ||II. The High Priestess ||Lich |- |King of spades ||Three of staves ||Three male human clerics |- |Queen of spades ||Four of cups ||Medusa |- |Jack of spades ||Knight of pentacles ||Male dwarf paladin |- |Ten of spades ||Seven of swords ||Frost giant |- |Nine of spades ||Three of swords ||Troll |- |Eight of spades ||Ace of swords ||Hobgoblin |- |Two of spades ||Five of cups ||Goblin |- |- |Ace of clubs ||VIII. Strength ||Iron golem |- |King of clubs ||Page of pentacles ||Three male halfling rogues |- |Queen of clubs ||Ten of cups ||Pixies |- |Jack of clubs ||Nine of pentacles ||Female half-elf bard |- |Ten of clubs ||Nine of staves ||Hill giant |- |Nine of clubs ||King of swords ||Ogre |- |Eight of clubs ||Ace of staves ||Orc |- |Two of clubs ||Five of cups ||Kobold |- |- |Joker ||Two of pentacles ||Illusion of deck’s owner |- |Joker ||Two of staves ||Illusion of deck’s owner (sex reversed) A randomly generated deck is usually complete (11–100 on d%), but may be discovered (01–10) with 1d20 of its cards missing. If cards are missing, reduce the price by a corresponding amount. Aura : ''' Faint illusion '''Caster Level : CL6th Prerequisites : Craft Wondrous Item, Major Image Price : 8,100 gp Weight : 1/2 lb